Noah
Noah Sterecra, is labeled the Know-It-All (or Egghead, or Cynic, or Brainiac, he has many nicknames) of the Total Drama series, and competes in TDC/B. He is one of the original 22 campers. Profile Ever since Noah was in diapers and examining the nutritional content of his pablum ingredients, his parents knew they had a child genius in their midst. Noah is a child prodigy with IQ readings off the charts, but the only numbers Noah is proud of are the high scores of his video game competitions. He's the only one in his Underground Alliance who knows how to get to the Secret twelfth Level of Dragon Assassin. His heroes are Newton, Pythagoras, and Kranthor from the game Kosmic Kaos. With his multiweaponed-fantasyland survival skills, he auditioned to Total Drama Island in hopes to apply those skills to the real world. While he's not remotely coordinated or athletic, Noah is clever enough to come up with remarkable theories of why he should sit this one out, should he be asked to participate in anything that involves more than mental acuity. He learned that one in gym class. He may have an active mind, but he sure likes to sit. He includes that as one of his favorite hobbies, along with lying down and occasionally leaning. He knows he'll take a lot of heat for being the egghead nerd of the group, so he intends to beat them to the punch by unleashing an arsenal of sarcastic digs and put downs. He's got a sharp mind and plans on doing a lot of cutting. Being the runt of a nine-sibling litter, Noah has found a way to use brains over brawn with clever manipulation. He never got picked on in the schoolyard because he knew how to draft some lunkhead into smashing somebody's face if they got too close.﻿ Coverage Noah wasn't well-received among the others when he returned, them remembering what a jerk he was last season. He didn't seem to care, and continued to be lazy and verbally abusive. It's not until Leshawna confronts him over his attitude, and he admits he is sick of being overlooked and told what to do by a large group of people (at home, his family). After this, he picks up his game. As things progress, Katie admits she has a crush on an available guy, but he doesn't think much of it until he discovers that it's him! Once that happens, he opens up even more and becomes nicer. He starts to revert back to his cynical ways when she gets voted off, but not so bad overall. He eventually is voted off for his own good when he is electrified in the prison, and needed some serious treatment for the shocks he was receiving. He managed to get some revenge and zap Chris before he voted off. Luckily for him, he is reunited with Katie. In TDB, he is still cynical and witty, but nicer now that he's been around Katie (and Sadie) longer. He is enjoying this one more so, because it's less gross and painful, and more about racing and games and painless VR games. After Katie was voted off for no obvious reason, he blamed Rodney and made the kid cry, then declared he was no longer going to be nice since they voted off his girlfriend. He become highly abusive, mostly to Chris Maclean, but eventually learned the error of his ways from a subtle lesson from Belinda. He apologized to Rodney afterwards. Love Interests Noah did not have any love interest, except for a small tease with Katie, before aforementioned girl admitted she had a large crush on him. Thus he caved in and became sweet with her, showing a great improvement on his attitude. Katie taught him to lighten up more and be more friendly, as he would have to be okay with Sadie. As much as Izzy and a lot of fans would like to think otherwise, he has no romantic interest in Cody. VR Challenges Noah has survived the Zombie and Giant Monster VR Challenges. He was a great benefit to the survival of both teams. In the Zombie challenge, he was the zombie expert who helped led people during the final stretch. In the Giant Monster challenge, he remembered the classic Centipede game for defeating the beast, and his idea worked. In the Vampire challenge, he died by a swarm of vampires, going down insulting Justin. In the Alien challenge, he technically survived to the end, but because of a tie in numbers between the two teams, a judgment call was made that in the virtual game, he bled to death after the escape. In the Super VR, his minions were the ones to find where the GPA was, but he was defeated by the eavesdropping Harold and Belinda. Trivia *Noah has the best profile in Prism of War, the biggest MMORPG in the TD world. *Noah has eight older brothers and sisters, the youngest of them all. *He has kissed Katie, Eva (Lindsay's dare), Courtney, Leshawna, and Cody's ear (he will not admit to the latter). *The author admits that he loves having Noah do confessionals, because making sarcastic quips helps with the humor of the stories overall. *Noah's full name is Noah Sterecra. *According to Katie, Noah's head is not the only big part of him.... (hint: there's a reason Katie's pet name for him is Noah Boa) *Although the official show said Noah's ethnicity is Indian, the author made the remark that he was Indonesian before the official word was known to him. *Noah has a running gag of how he walks into his room in TDB, seeing Leshawna, Lindsay, and Mandy doing some very weird things, and walks out. He has recently moved into another room with Justin to avoid drama. *After Noah was born, his father had a vasectomy (he had surgery to stop having children), probably because nine kids is more than enough. *Noah ranked #1 in a poll set by TKN about who the fans would like to win TDBG, effectively confirming that he's one of the most popular characters of the TDI franchise. The second place in this vote belongs to Clive. *According to a poll on the official Total Drama Wiki, Noah is the most popular male veteran, and is still the most popular veteran overall. Quotes *"Sometimes I really wonder what goes through Izzy's mind. Then I get up and walk around until the feeling goes away." - TDC, chapter 2. *''"If we were in a shooter game, I'd friendly-fire frag corpse camp you. All day."'' - TDC, chapter 48, after Tyler accidentally destroyed Ezekiel's statue. *"Look at the horrors you've created: Senseless destruction, near-death experiences, Heather and Ezekiel kissing... unforgivable, Tyler!"'' - TDC, chapter 48'' again. *"TANK TANKS! HEALER HEALS! DAMAGE DAMAGES! What is so hard to understand about that?" - TDBG, chapter 33, explaining MMORPG games to his teammates. *"Oh mental scar, why do you have to brand my brain so often?" - TDBG chapter 42, after he was forced to kiss Leshawna as part of a challenge. Gallery Thumbnail.jpg|For some reason, the rumors about Noah and Cody won't go away... TDC2 Rodney.jpg|Noah's "rival" Rodney, but that's only what he thinks. Noah katie.jpg|Behold! The proof that Noah is straight! Related Pages *Noah and Chris *Noah and Cody *Noah and Justin *Noah and Katie *Noah and Rodney Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Veterans Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Oval Octagons